Carl's secret
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Ginger catches Carl in a horrendous act and discovers a shocking secret about her brother.


**Wow it's been about 2 or 3 years since I last wrote any fanfiction. Back then I was still in high school, and we were in the process of moving. Also I'm in college now, so I rarely find time to do...stuff. I major in Graphic Design mostly so I've been focused on drawing for the most part.**

**Anyway, I'm a huge fan of animation and recently i've been starting to watch animated shows... that i didn't care about when i was younger. And one of those shows of course is As Told By Ginger. Something about it just appealed to me all of a sudden. Watching it is like watching Lizzie McGuire as an animated cartoon. I love the characters (especially Ginger), and the situations they go through.**

**Basically I came up with this story after watching so many episodes from each season. One character I found a bit of interest in is Carl, Gingers younger brother, and I felt that these two didnt' have much of a relationship in the show. I haven't seen EVERY episode I probably don't know, but I'm writing this story because of an idea i had involving the two of them.**

**A few quick warnings. This story is X rated, for the most part. Some the characters' personalities might change, especially Carl's. But I i'm writing this to explore a different light between Ginger and Carl.**

**Lastly, I'm not trying to make them a pairing, it's just shier curiosity, an experiment if you will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own As Told By Ginger or Nickelodeon.**

Ginger woke up one morning feeling exhausted. Funny, because had just spent a solid 11 hours in bed trying to get some shut eye. Every night this past few weeks, she's been hearing strange bumping noises coming from somewhere, and they've been disrupting her sleep lately.

"Geez, what happened last light?" she said lowly as she slowly arose from her pillow.

Still drowsy and barely keeping her eyes open, she got out of bed and went over to the curtains. She opened them and got an instant beam of sun light hitting her face, so much so that she it made her shield her eyes tightly. Afterward, she opened the window and looked outside. As usual it was a beautiful day out. She took a breath from fresh air from the spring breeze of the day, and it was able to wake her a little. As she walked back to her bed she looked over at her clock. It read 7:00 AM and didn't have to leave for school until 9:00. She sat back down on her bed and began to write in her diary.

_"I can not believe how tired I am right now. I don't know what's been on lately, but whatever it is, it's been preventing me from sleeping well. I've been hearing strange repeated noises coming from...well somewhere. I'd hate to think of it, but maybe the house is infested or something."_

Ginger POV. _  
_

After about a half hour, I walked out of my room. I would hear mom cooking breakfast downstairs, but for some reason it was really quiet throughout the house. I looked over at Carl's room next to me, and his door was still closed. I walked downstairs and it seemed like no one was around, not even Mom. As I came into the kitchen i noticed a note on the table. I picked it up and read it:

_"Dear Ginger,_

_I had go in early for work this morning so I'm counting_

_on you to get you and your brother ready for school. You're_

_on your own for breakfast, but there are a few good_

_things in the fridge for you to whip up quickly._

_ - Mom._

_Ps: Make sure your brother didn't leave one of his knick_

_knacks in the fridge again." _

"Sure" I said as I folded it back up and tossed it on the table.

I was still pretty sleepy, and just the thought of having to get both me and Carl ready this morning for a change was a bit more weight on my brain. Still I tried to stay as awake as possible. I grabbed a few things out of the fridge to zap in the Mic before going back upstairs and asking Carl if he wanted anything.

"Hey Carl!" I knocked on the door. "You awake?"

I didn't hear anything for a moment but he answered.

"Yeah I'm up. What is it?" he called back rather quickly. I was a bit curious at that, but I shook it off.

"Mm mom went to work early, you want anything to eat-?"

"S-sure just heat me up a few frozen waffles or something." he called back.

"O-kay then. You better get dressed." I said as I left his door and started back downstairs.

That was both strange and it wasn't. Carl is always doing some weird experiment or prank or something and always tries to cover it up. I wondered what he was up to, but usually when he gets himself into trouble it's usually late in the day, not early in the morning. Once again, i was a little curious, but I knew something would come up eventually, and not end well.

**Very brief, i'll update soon. **


End file.
